High Noon-Aunt Bran
by The Pick-A-Prompt Contest
Summary: It's 2018, and members of the wolf pack are all grown up. After two failed marriages, Embry Call has given up on love. At least that's what he thinks until the New Year brings long awaited family news and the possibility of a new romance.


**2018 TFN Pick-A-Prompt Contest**

 **Story:** High Noon

 **Summary:** It's 2018, and members of the wolf pack are all grown up. After two failed marriages, Embry Call has given up on love. At least that's what he thinks until the New Year brings long awaited family news and the possibility of a new romance.

 **Pairing:** Embry/Leah

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count** : 3000

 **DISCLAIMER:** Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Prompt Quote:** "That lie you are living...how's it going?

 **High Noon**

"No one saves us but ourselves. No one can and no one may. We ourselves must walk the path."

― **Sayings Of Buddha**

Embry slammed the screen door, and his mother jumped. She looked up from her knitting, her dark eyes shadowed with - what? Fear? Her hands, misshapen with arthritis, shook, and she set the shawl she was working on in the basket beside her recliner. Peering over half glasses, Tiffany stared at the man she referred to as her one shining accomplishment in an otherwise dull and worthless life.

"That lie you are living, Mom. How's it going?" His eyes were granite, his voice sandpaper. He clutched a bright yellow lab report in his trembling hand.

Tiffany's shoulders slumped. "You know." It was not a question.

He towered over her, his height and bulk intimidating, but his voice softened. "How could you let Quil and the Black kids doubt their fathers all these years, Mom? Honorable men - warriors. How could you do that to them?"

She hesitated; obviously there was no easy answer. Instead, she asked a question of her own. "Does Sam know?"

Embry sighed. "Of course he knows! Both of us had DNA testing done just after Thanksgiving. We just got the results. It's 2018 - did you know you can find out anything you want to know these days?" His fists clenched and then relaxed. "For twenty-eight years I've had a brother, and now a niece and two nephews. How could you keep this from me?"

"I made a promise, Embry. He swore he'd stay out of our lives if I'd just keep his secret." She blinked, and her jaw set stubbornly. "I did what I had to do."

Dropping into an armchair, Embry looked at his mother. He wondered what it had cost her to keep this secret for so many years, looking at it from her point of view for the first time. Softly now, his tone conversational, he continued. "I've been adrift all my life, Mom. I dropped out of college to work in Jake's shop, had two failed marriages - when would you have said 'Enough!'? What would it have taken for you to tell me the truth?"

"Knowing who your father was wouldn't have solved any of those problems, Embry. You've had to struggle all this time to be a better man than he was. And you are, son. I'm so proud of the man you are…"

He interrupted her. "I'm a fuckup, Mom - always have been! And now I finally understand why!"

Tiffany winced at his use of profanity, but she didn't comment on it. Instead, she stared into his eyes. "You have a good job, Embry. You and Leah seem happy together; each of you finally found a kindred spirit." She held up a hand. "I know, you're taking it slowly - but I've seen you together. It's a mature relationship, and it works. And now you have Sam's family as well. Katie and the twins have always called you Uncle Embry." Her voice was pleading now. "You're even Jason's godfather! What's the huge difference?"

"Sam is my _brother_ , Mom. That's the difference! It's lonely being an only child. It happens, but it didn't have to happen to me!"

Tiffany looked down at her hands. They were hard-working hands with long fingers and blue veins, short neatly trimmed nails. "You kept some secrets yourself," she began. She had only found out about Embry's dual nature a few years ago, completely by accident.

"Daddy?" Four year old Ethan paused at the top of the stairs, rubbing his eyes. "I took my nap. Can I come down now?" Two years earlier, Embry had arrived home in a panic - had forgotten to phase back to human - when Sam told him telepathically Ethan had fallen off the porch and might have broken his leg. Tiffany had been terrified when the enormous wolf tried to come through the back door.

Embry smiled. "Sure, buddy." He held out his arms and the child hurried down the stairs, carefully planting both feet on each step before moving on to the next. He ran to his father and threw himself into his arms.

Hugging the child against his chest, Embry experienced the familiar sense of wonder. It was like looking in a mirror. The sturdy little boy was tall for his age, with the same piercing black eyes and full mouth as his dad. Embry and wife #1, Merrilyn, had only married because it seemed the right thing to do when she realized she was pregnant. It didn't take her long to figure out that a husband and child were cramping her style, and he hadn't heard from her since Ethan was six months old.

Wife #2 followed shortly after, in what Embry now recognized as a desperate attempt to find a mother figure for his son. Cindy quickly got bored with domestic life and ran off with a younger Makah brave. Father and son had been content to live with Tiffany after that. Embry had no desire to become a three-time loser.

Leah Clearwater had returned to LaPush after graduating medical school and set up a small family practice. She had offices on the first floor and an apartment above. She and Embry had struck up a warm friendship, which surprised both of them when it blossomed into something more. Leah, thirty-one and single, had no desire to rush into a relationship and Embry was understandably cautious. Leah had quit phasing when she went away to school, but Embry was still a charter member of the wolfpack. Because imprinting was rare and it hadn't happened to him, he was pretty confident he was on his own.

"Guess what, Ethan? We're going to Uncle Sam and Aunt Em's for dinner!"

"Yay!" Ethan wiggled out of Embry's arms and dashed into the den. "Can I bring my fire truck to show Josh and Jason?" He came back cradling the Tonka engine in his arms.

Embry smiled. "Okay, but that's it. You know they have plenty of toys, and they always share with you."

Nodding, Ethan set the truck near the front door and came back to his dad. Climbing on his lap again, he said solemnly "Well, they have to share because they're twins - right?"

"Everybody has to share, pal," he said. "Even Grandma and me. You know she wanted to borrow that phone Leah gave me for Christmas?"

Ethan giggled. "Oh, Daddy, Grandma has her own phone! But you'd share with her anyway, right?" Embry nodded, and his mother laughed.

"Come on, let's get you washed up and comb your hair." Ethan took Tiffany's hand and followed her out of the room just as Embry's cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled when he saw Leah's picture on the screen.

"Hey Leah."

Without preamble, she asked "How'd it go?"

"About what I expected," he whispered. "Can you meet us at Sam's?"

"I'll be late," Leah replied. "I have a waiting room full of patients." Her voice faded a bit, but his keen hearing still picked up "Okay, Ange - I'll be right there." Clearer now, she said "Sorry, Embry - I have to go. I'm glad Bella recommended Angela to me. She's pretty inexperienced as a nurse, but she manages the office efficiently and she's a quick learner. Tell Sam and Emily I'll be there as soon as I can get away. Don't let them wait dinner for me."

"Okay, Lee - see you then." He slipped the phone back in his pocket and went to change his clothes.

Embry let Ethan ring the Uleys' doorbell. They could hear a commotion inside just before Aunt Emily swung the door wide. Ethan scooted past her and she gave Embry a hug. She had obviously been crying, and the ragged scar on her face was more noticeable than usual. The kids paid no attention to it - she was simply their mom, baker of cookies and healer of booboos. "Come on in, Embry. Sam was just telling me your news!" She hugged him again, blotting her eyes with a sleeve. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "In a way, I guess. In some way it's like we've always known."

"I know what you mean." She hurried back to the kitchen as Sam strode into the hall and embraced his brother.

"Hey, Embry. Come on in and have a beer with me while Emily finishes up dinner. Will Leah be joining us?"

"She's working but will be here later. She says not to wait dinner for her."

Emily's voice wafted out of the kitchen. "We'll put a plate in the microwave for her." Walking through the warm, fragrant kitchen, Sam grabbed two bottles out of the fridge. Emily was slicing and dicing vegetables and tossing them into a large salad bowl, and the air was heavy with the scents of garlic, tomato sauce, and chicken.

The men settled in the dining room, leaving the kids to play in the living room. The Uley twins were five years old and their sister, Katie was ten. From the sound of it, they were playing school. Katie was always the teacher.

Embry tipped his beer bottle and tapped Sam's. "To brothers." They drank in comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Sam?" He cleared his throat. "Is it weird that I'm dating your ex?"

Sam's laugh boomed in the small space. "No, Embry, it's not strange at all. Our relationship is ancient history. In fact, both Emily and I are glad to see Leah happy and successful. I don't mean to pry, but it looks like you two are getting serious."

Embry grinned. "Don't say that to Leah - she'd probably run away! We're taking it slow. You know my track record is pretty dismal."

"Well, you were young. And it wasn't all wasted. You've got a fine young man there." They clinked bottles again. "How's Jake and Nessie? I haven't seen them in a while."

"They're thinking about moving in with Billy. His diabetes isn't getting any better, and between the shop and Billy they don't get to spend much time together. Billy'll probably throw a fit, but I think it's for the best."

Sam grinned. "I have a feeling Edward and Bella wll have something to say about that!"

"I don't know." Embry set his empty bottle on a coaster. "Nessie's a grown woman - at least physically - and she has a mind of her own. She's got one more year of college and they'll probably be getting married." He shook his head. "A shifter and a hybrid. Life sure has gotten complicated around here."

"Heads up, guys!" Emily entered the room bearing a huge platter of chicken parmesan. "Sam, would you get the garlic bread? There's a basket on the counter. Embry, the salad bowl is on the kitchen table." She continued on through to the living room and clapped her hands. "Time to wash your hands, kids - dinner is ready!"

It took a while to get everyone settled. Josh insisted on putting ketchup on his chicken, and his long-suffering sister went to the kitchen to get it. Ethan spilled his milk and started to cry. Aunt Emily comforted him, holding him on her lap and talking softly while Embry cleaned up the spill. Jason declared the salad looked like frog guts and wanted nothing to do with it. Katie asked him how he knew what frog guts looked like, and Emily solved the problem by declaring that anyone who didn't eat their salad would get no dessert.

Dessert turned out to be Emily's excellent apple pie with vanilla ice cream. After a slice was set aside for Leah, Embry and Sam polished off the remainder of two pies. The kids went back to playing while the men cleared the table and Emily loaded the dishwasher. The doorbell rang just as they were finishing up. Embry was closest to the door.

"Hey babe!" He greeted Leah with a kiss and took her coat, hanging it in the hall closet. "You hungry? Emily saved you a plate and a piece of pie. Unless Sam found it, and then you're out of luck."

Leah was dressed in her office attire - a slim grey skirt and a raspberry silk blouse. At 31, she still looked like a teenager. She stepped out of her grey suede pumps and sighed. The adults followed her into the dining room and chatted while she picked at her dinner.

By the time Leah had finished her pie it was nearly eight, and the children were getting sleepy. She and Embry thanked Sam and Emily and went to collect Ethan. His face lit up when he saw Leah. "Are you coming to our house, Leah? I got some new books for Christmas!"

"I know, Honey. But Daddy will read you a story tonight and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Nodding, he reached his arms up and she carried him out to Embry's car.

Leah slipped the sleepy boy into the car seat and buckled him in, then turned to Embry. "You coming over after you drop him off?" she asked.

His eyes smoldered as he pulled her in for a deep, hungry kiss. "You bet."

Leah laughed. "In that case, I'll go home and slip into something more comfortable." He kissed her again, his hands cupping her ass as he pulled her to him.

"Hold that thought," she said with a smile. "See you in a bit."

It was after nine when Embry finally got to Leah's, after tooth-brushing, PJ's, and two story books. The house was in darkness except for the glow of a candle in her bedroom. He let himself in with his key and mounted the stairs two at a time. "Lee?" he called. "It's just me."

She was stretched out on the king size bed, naked. He whistled. "I'll never get used to that sight," he said with a smile. "You are the most gorgeous woman I've ever known." He pulled his shirt off over his head and unsnapped his jeans, unzipping them and sliding them down his slim hips along with his boxers. Leah bit her lip when he hesitated, then slipped them off.

Embry was an impressive figure himself. He was over six feet of sculpted muscle, perfectly toned and beautifully tanned. Leah licked her lips. "Is that for me?" she asked just before her phone rang. Embry dived for it but Leah got there first. She mouthed the word 'office' and he sat on the edge of the bed, listening to her end of the conversation.

"What's up, Seth?"

"Mmmm...oh no...Yeah, it sounds like she might need a few stitches...I'll meet you there...okay, bye."

Embry raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I should have known better."

Frowning, Leah paused in her search for clothes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Picking up a wisp of red silk that he recognized as underwear, he tossed it to her and sighed. "I should have known better than to fall in love with the sexiest doctor in the world." Her mouth dropped open and he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Go, Lee. I'll be here when you get back." He leaned back against the pillows with a self-satisfied grin, in spite of his rapidly wilting erection. They had never said the "L" word before.

Collecting herself, Leah continued getting dressed. "It's Seth's little one, Gina. She fell out of bed and cut her arm on the corner of the nightstand. I shouldn't be gone long." Pausing to give him a peck on the lips, she hesitated. "We need to talk."

He smiled. "I'll be here," he repeated.

Leah was only gone a half hour. She sat on the edge of the bed, fully dressed. "You know Seth - he's pretty much unflappable. Thank goodness he brought Gina and left his wife home with Sandy. Poor kid would have been terrified in the Emergency Room. It took five stitches to close the wound, so it's good they came over. I told them I'll come by and remove the stitches in a few days."

Standing, she stripped off the sweatshirt she'd thrown on in her hurry to get to her niece. Stepping out of her jeans, she said "I found her some stickers and bandaged her; she'll be fine. Now what's this about being in love with some doctor?" Her eyes twinkled.

Embry clasped her hand with his and brought it to his lips. After kissing her hand, he shifted his attention to her eyes. "I never intended to fall in love with you - or anyone, Leah. I thought I was done with all that. You and I - we have a good time together. We see eye to eye on most things." He grinned. "And fight like hell when we don't. But I suddenly realized I need you. Like air or water. I'm somehow diminished when you're not with me. For the first time in my life, I'm in love." He squeezed her hand. "I've been looking for it in the wrong places."

This was probably the longest speech he'd ever made, certainly the longest one Leah had heard. She closed her eyes, a stray teardrop sliding out from under long lashes. "I didn't want to push you, Embry, but there are some things you need to know."

He touched her lips gently. "You don't have to say it, Leah. I love you. It's enough for now."

"That's not it, Embry. You see, I've been in love with you for years." She laughed softly. "Our lives just took different tracks. You were married when I left for school, and again when I came home between college and medical school. I thought I'd lost you for good. You and Ethan are my family already. And…" She placed their clasped hands against her flat stomach. "...I didn't know how to tell you, in another six months Ethan will have a baby brother or sister."


End file.
